koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Wang Ping
Wang Ping (onyomi: Ō Hei) is an officer who served under Cao Cao before defecting to Shu at the battle of Hanzhong. Although unable to write reports himself, he was a stern disciplinarian who gave proper orations. In Famitsu's second most wanted ''Dynasty Warriors'' character poll, he placed eighth with 85 fan votes. Role in Games In Dynasty Warriors 6, Wang Ping leads the ambush on Xiahou Ba at the Battle of Wu Zhang Plains. The seventh title has him appear as a Wei general in Mt. Dingjun before joining Shu. He is charged with guarding the supply route at the Battle of Mt. Xingshi. It is thanks to his tactical prowess that Cao Shuang's men are brought into disarray while the Shu army's reinforcements arrive. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, Wang Ping will not join Zhong Hui and Jiang Wei's rebellion and rejoins Wei to help suppress the rebellion. In Dynasty Warriors 9, Wang Ping will appear in Wei's side of Hanzhong and will ask for the player to pick between Cao Zhen, Hao Zhao and Wang Shuang as a replacement for his post. In Warriors Orochi 2, Wang Ping serves as Zhao Yun's replacement officer during the assault on Koshi Castle. Quotes *"Release! For the glory of Shu and the plans of our prime minister, let our arrows pierce Wei and all those who follow it!" Historical Information Wang Ping's surname was originally He (何), coming from his mother's clan, although he eventually changed his surname back to Wang. He initially served a man called Du Huo, who would later submit to Cao Cao. He initially joined Cao Cao's attempt to retake the province from Liu Bei, but defected due to the logistical difficulties for the Cao side. Although he continued to serve Shu for the next few years, Wang's first major task was when he was ordered to guard Ma Su's rear at Jieting. After Ma rejected Wang's proposal of not camping above the mountain, Wang Ping led troops to rescue Ma Su, and he rallied the remaining soldiers back to Zhuge Liang. Wang Ping received a large promotion from this event, and would take more major roles throughout Zhuge's campaigns. During the fourth northern campaign, Wang Ping was stationed at Lucheng, and was tasked to keep Zhang He at bay, a task that Wang fulfilled to the word. After Zhuge Liang's death, Wang Ping was promoted for putting down Wei Yan's "rebellion", and became a governor. After succeeding Wu Yi as Hanzhong's governor, Wang Ping earned high praise and success for defeating Cao Shuang at Mt. Xingshi. In 248, Wang Ping finally passed away, leaving Wang Xun as his successor. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Wang Ping's role in Hanzhong is slightly revised, and he is instead one of Xu Huang's subordinates in the battle. During the battle, Xu wanted to cross the river to battle Liu Bei, but Wang Ping advised against it, citing the prowess of Zhuge Liang. Xu refused to back down, and was defeated. Upon reaching camp, Xu asked why Wang did not come to Xu's aid; Wang Ping replied that had he done so, the camp and supplies would have been destroyed, and that he had already warned the general against doing the move. Xu Huang was enraged by the reply, and attempted to kill Wang, who overheard the plot, and immediately defected. In Zhuge Liang's deathbed at the Wuzhang plains, he cited Wang as one of the five generals of Shu that should still be retained after his death. Gallery Category:Dynasty Warriors Character stubs Category:Shu Non-Playable Characters Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters